ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Santi10
Hola Merlino4, Te regalo mi serie, sus aliens etc.Disculpame si te molesta pero me voy de esta wiki unos meses entonces quiero que alguién sostenga a mi serie. Gracias OGAM 340 19:40 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Hay un problema Perdon pero mi torneo esta actualmente sin poder poner comentarios.Asi que....No se va a poder,tambien quisiera que todos puedan participar,pero no se puede,perdon.Agustin Casais 14:40 23 feb 2011 (UTC) No,yo no toque nada,a veces cuando los administradores ven que tal blog no recibe comentarios por mucho tiempo,cierran los comentarios porque nadie visita ese blog.Agustin Casais 14:45 23 feb 2011 (UTC) . Lo siento pero no estoy interesado no te ofendasHumongosaur 19:20 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Amigo: Pon a Mysterio '''en tu torneo toma la foto y visita mi serie Ben 10 Invasion alienigena: thumb 20:39 23 feb 2011 (UTC)Ultimatrix20 .... Tu torneo esta super cool quisiera poner a mi alien en tu torneothumb|left|184pxBen10nyson 14:23 24 feb 2011 (UTC) se llama eco eco supremo robot yo lo hize Oye.. Oye si participo merlino4 dime que aliens quieres que participenSaerdertre 03:56 26 feb 2011 (UTC) RE Hola, te recomiendo que visites: http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Gera29/Tutorial_Firma_en_Imagen Nanomech25 saga hola, una saga seria una nueva serie de ben o bakugan etc tambien puedes hacer nuevas series Torneo Pon en tu torneo a Goop Extremo. Mi Usuario es DarkMaster200. thumb|left Esta bien... puedes poner a Arlien Drillo X y tambien a Falien X Supremo con Fuecoeco Supremo solo esos despues te digo mas Saerdertre 19:46 26 feb 2011 (UTC) alien hola me preguntaba si tu no podrias ponerle la foto a mi alien wolverben su foto es un wolverin del escuadron de super heroes con una boca de rath celeste humungomax 15:58 27 feb 2011 (UTC) okay okay gracias te escribire cuando necesite poner una imagen 4 imagenes hola merlino4 bueno recuerdas que te hiba a escribir si necesitaba una imagen bueno nesecito 4 y aquie estan: #quiero la imagen de mi alien eco eco megasupremo (en minuscula esta el nombre) #tambien la imagen de mi alien goop megasupremo (en minuscula esta el nombre) #tambien la imagen de mi alien humungosuario mega (supremo en minuscula el nombre) #y por ultimo la imagen de mi alien cannonbolt mega (supremo en minuscula el nombre) y casi lo olvido en cada alien esta la imagen del alien firma:humungomax 20:22 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Tanks muchas gracias cuando nececite otra imagen te escribo ok??? 1 imagen hola merlino4: solo queria decirte que si no podias ponerle la imagen a mi personaje ben 20 años Humungoeco firma:humungomax 14:37 6 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: la imagen esta en la misma pagina de el personaje Gracias Gracias.Phineas10 15:59 6 mar 2011 (UTC)' otra imagen hola merlino: solo queria que por favor le pongas la imagen a mi personaje gwen 20 años su imagen esta en su pagina Humungoeco Firma:humungomax 17:29 6 mar 2011 (UTC) imagen hola merlino4: queria pedirte por favor que le pongas la imagen a mi omnitrix llamado mega omnitrix su imgen esta en la misma pagina como todas mis imagenes humungoeco firma:humungomax 18:09 8 mar 2011 (UTC) ya lo sabes hola merlino4: hola ya sabes que hacer con UPCHUCK Supremo y albedo 20 años humungoeco firma:humungomax 17:30 10 mar 2011 (UTC) te falto hola te falto NAnomech Supremo humungomax 13:51 13 mar 2011 (UTC) gracias por la imagen gracias por la imagen de alien x firmaCashyemo oye si queres llegar a ser el numero uno necesito que estes en el puedto tres luego te sigo ayudando oye oye te doy una propuesta me dices una habilidad de mis aliens y yo te doy dos fotos para tus series me las pides firmaCashyemo 17:06 16 mar 2011 (UTC) cerca hola merlino: te acercaste muchisimo pero enrealidad es ben 10 alien megasy y ya me ise una te la muestro: busca en nueva busqueda ben 10 alien megasy y lo encontraras porfavor podrias ponerlo pero espera que lo ponga mientras busca otras cosas frma humungomax 17:11 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Depende: Merlino,depende de a quien le haras el traje,porque te puedo dar el traje para flacos,para robustos o gordos,Con casco...etc.pideme cual quieres y te los dare.¿Quieres ser mi amigo? 17:56 16 mar 2011 (UTC)Ultimatrix20 Listo: Termine el traje,(espero que te guste)habia otros pero quedaban muy grandes haci que hice este thumb|Traje de Plomero 18:14 16 mar 2011 (UTC)Ultimatrix20 thumb|mano arriba imagen hola merlino me podras poner las imagenes a estos aliens: rath supremo (M.A.) armadrillo supremo (M.A.) mono araña mega supremo frio megasupremo Correción -- Hola estaba viendo mis episodios y me choque con uno de tus episodio The appointment Hay una parte y corrije ortograficamente El radio de Ben dice : Temis Squera cuando debería ser Times Square , si me equivoco disculpa oyeme y oyeme bien oye que le hiciste a wolverben cada vez que lo habro no aparece la imagen que le hiciste ya no aparecese su imagen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! humungomax 15:49 23 mar 2011 (UTC) creo que es mejor creo que es mejor asi hago uno nuevo y mejorado y hare una nueva galeria y luego tu le pones la imagen ok¿¿?? humungomax 16:01 23 mar 2011 (UTC) oye porque no figuro en tus amigos????? humungomax 17:01 23 mar 2011 (UTC) oye oye ya edite a wolverben ponle ya la imagen pliss humungomax 22:10 23 mar 2011 (UTC) gracias por estarponiendome las fotos que no puedo poner en las plantillas y aliens 10000 graciass jeliel4789 discusionesss 02:27 24 mar 2011 (UTC) ya no necesito hola merlino: solo queria habisarte que ya no requiero de tus servision ya descubri como poner la imagen asi que ya puedes descansar tu siempre amigo Humungoeco fima:humungomax 21:20 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Lucha invitación Hola !! te invito a mi torneo Mandame un mensaje con tu alien Mi torneo : Lucha de aliens Te lo dice : Luke Skymoonwalker creo que ola merlino4 como se tu usa el modo monobook y yo tambien lo uso pero ¿¿¿¿no crees que es algo nuevo para nosotros???? --econeta 17:48 31 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: soy humungoeco como hago hola merlino: en el modo monobook como hago para entarar en mi blog??? econeta 21:46 1 abr 2011 (UTC) tu regalo si lo queres santi te doy mi serie super ben 10 crare otra serie pero la seguire edtiando debe sen cuendo avisame si no la queres grandes noticias hola amigo el modo normal ya sirve de nuevo te estoy escribiendo desde el el modo normal ya funciona de nuevo viva!!!!!!!!!! econeta 19:25 3 abr 2011 (UTC) transformatation/transformcion hola merlino ¿¿como te va??: ise la imgen fue muy facil como todas: Archivo:transformaciom4.gif econeta 20:37 5 abr 2011 (UTC) claro que lo hare hola santi lo hare solo tengo que esperar a que termine la segunda temporada de ben 10 megasia alienigena por cierto voy a cambiar mi logo y el nombre en ingles de mi serie econeta 22:10 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Che me podría quedar co esta imagen :thumb|212px Kcapo 12:37 7 abr 2011 (UTC) 'La Final de tu Torneo' Eco Eco Supremo Perfecto gano con 6 votos y ahora toca la semifinal. epis Creo que es mejor si es mas fácil acceder a los demás episodios en ordenJetray96 19:17 8 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias por la posibilidad de editar tu serieJetray96 19:28 8 abr 2011 (UTC) POR QUE TENIA RAZON ME QUEDE CON LA DUDA Y PENZANDOBensupremo145 01:54 9 abr 2011 (UTC) te gustaria hola merlino mw preguntaba si no querias salir en ben 10 megasia alienigena en el mismo episosdio que yo y somos los que saben el conocimiento del mega omnitrix humungomax 11:03 9 abr 2011 (UTC) aparecemos bueno apaerecemos en la destruccion del mega omnitrix pt2. nuestra primera y ultima aparicion en ben 10 megasia alienigana pero creo que regresaremos en algun episodio de ben 10 alienigena invertido (mi proxima serie) humungomax 21:34 9 abr 2011 (UTC) je je je super la imagen humungomax 16:17 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Reclamo Melino porque completas los Parenthesis no me interesa si no se completaban,lo hice por que me queda mal cuando lo subo a mi pagina asi que no completes mis cosas Davis (Discusion) (Perfil) 17:27 16 abr 2011 (UTC)Davis Adrian Garcia Soto tu tienes? hola merlino me preguntaba si tu tenias windows 7 humungomax 13:28 17 abr 2011 (UTC) por que pregunto pregunto por que vi tu imagen donde los megawatt lanzaban rayos y los rayos solo estan incluidos en windows 7 humungomax 13:34 17 abr 2011 (UTC) perdon no sabia que habias hecho a ampfibio supremo por eso yo lo hice soory Kcapo 20:59 17 abr 2011 (UTC) me confundi vos la editaste Kcapo 21:05 17 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: skype nop, no lo tengo ¿por que me lo preguntas? humungomax 17:02 18 abr 2011 (UTC) RE RE RE: skype si lo hubiera tenido te lo habria habisado cuando te conoci fran 17:05 18 abr 2011 (UTC) pero tengo messenjer que no lo viste que no viste te dije que tengo msn fran 17:09 18 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: de ahora en adelante llamame fran ok santi nop naci en asuncion pero mi papá es argentino asi que soy mitad y mitad por que los parientes de mi papá son todos argentinos y los de mi mamá paraguayos fran 17:12 18 abr 2011 (UTC) no te lo digo eso que me preguntaste es muy confidencial fran 17:15 18 abr 2011 (UTC) encerio que ases ahi estas de vacasiones o que? fran 17:21 18 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: vivo en lambaré(paraguay) guau sbes hablar frances? fran 17:26 18 abr 2011 (UTC) pd:mir esto voy a escribier mi nombre de distintas maneras : fran fgrr5asn (con el codo) r5qh(con la naris) frab(con los ojos cerrados) cool mas que genial super xddddd fran 17:35 18 abr 2011 (UTC) PD:por sierto esto se a vuelto un chat PD2: en mi blog te escribi que ser mi mejor amigo tiene muchas ventajas y esas son: #acceso ilimitado a informacion de proximas series o aliens #en lugares donde tal ususario no puede hacer tal cosa tu si puedes (pero si es muy peligroso no) #la navidad loca con fran (un extra donde festejaremos navidad) pondre de vuelta mi firma:fran 17:35 18 abr 2011 (UTC) super noticia ola snti tengo un a super noticia si hago dos ediciones mas en episodios paginas tendre el premio ''miembro de man of action fran 17:57 18 abr 2011 (UTC) RE:depende comparado con todo es el premio de plata que siempre quise tener fran 18:02 18 abr 2011 (UTC) PD:dejame adivinar alla son la 20 hr. o las 8 de la tarde (que es lo mismo) sobre las 20 a lo que me referia es que son las 20 h. no en punto sino que son las 20 fran 18:06 18 abr 2011 (UTC) mi alien favorito te lo voy a decir en frances: mon préféré est étranger ECO suprême o al menos asi decia en el traductor en castellano es: mi alien favorito es eco eco supremo fran 18:14 18 abr 2011 (UTC) PD:¿como entiendes los episodios si tu estas en francia? ya lo se ya se que eres argentino nde tu mama pero alo que me referia es que como vez los episodios si aya los mustran en frances fran 18:21 18 abr 2011 (UTC) tengo una idea para que puedas ver ben 10 buscare donde lo programan en francia ¿ok? fran 18:24 18 abr 2011 (UTC) lo siento lo siento santi busque por todos lados pero nada fran 18:34 18 abr 2011 (UTC) busque busque si hay algun canal de tv en francia donde muestre ben 10 fran 18:38 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Noticias B10IA Hola Merlino,¿Quieres ser mi amigo?.Solo queria decirte que como veo que te gusta mi serie(Ben 10 Invasion alienigena)(en realidad eso creo)pudo avisarte cuando hago nuevos episodios(y te revelare algunas cosas que a otros usuarios no haria) Piensalo y contestame en mi discusion. 18:40 18 abr 2011 (UTC)Ultimatrix20 es.... ....goop fran 18:58 18 abr 2011 (UTC) facil alien x fran 19:07 18 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: si quiero saber por que lo preguntas grax gracias amigo fran 19:11 18 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: sigue preguntandome RE: entre water hazard fran 19:17 18 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: entre 2 insectoide fran 19:22 18 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: entre 3 materia gris fran 19:27 18 abr 2011 (UTC) facilisimo eco eco fran 19:33 18 abr 2011 (UTC) mega facil frio supremo y armodrillo fran 19:41 18 abr 2011 (UTC) msn mi cuenta de msn es: francis-vera@hotmail.com ese es fran 19:46 18 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: en el msn me llamo ben tennyson (creo ase tiempo que no entro) Votacionu thumb|left|Este es la manera de crear una votación. :Pero eso so funciona en modo fuente el untimo boton al editat -- }} 22:12 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola hola santi soy yo fran, te queria preguntar que si no viste mi nuevo alien Scolm (ese es mi alien) firma:fran 13:10 19 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: si entras en mi perfil veras un lugar de votacion por favo vota holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hola si estoy conectado es que estaba haciendo algo en paint fran 14:18 19 abr 2011 (UTC) que tal yo estoy bien ¿y vos? fran 14:27 19 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: ¿te refieres a Alien X Supremo (M.A.)? PD2: estas emosionado por que dentro de 2 temporadas mas de ben 10 megasia alienigena aparecemos¿¿?? las respuestas #estaba creando mi nuevo alien ben hueso #no lo tengo pero tengo corel draw #fran 14:32 19 abr 2011 (UTC) lo siento lo siento amigo pero ya lo termine, por cierto que tal las cosas en francia fran 14:36 19 abr 2011 (UTC) buena idea es una buena idea fran 14:39 19 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: no me escribas en un buen rato estare creando a ben hueso en la wiki PD2: te escribire cuando termine la imagen hola santi aqui esta la imagen terminada: thumb|left|213px|la imagen terminada fran 15:13 19 abr 2011 (UTC) la habilidades aqui te digo las habilidades #puede lanzar un rayo desde su brazo derecho inferior #si un rayo le cae encima se hace mas fuerte #puede volar esas son todas fran 15:19 19 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: yo le yamaria slock nombre me gusta + 0 energy fran 15:29 19 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Si quiero ayudarte (aunque algunos diuas no estare disponible) PD2: recuardas cuando nos conocimos ¿¿?? (porque yo no) nos conocimos nos conocimos en Fuego- T recuerdas fran 15:35 19 abr 2011 (UTC) 0 energy cuando lo vas a crear a 0 energy fran 15:46 19 abr 2011 (UTC) un alien ola santi aqui tenes una alien para que sigas como hicimos con 0 energy thumb|229px|es este fran 16:02 19 abr 2011 (UTC) sobre la fusion que tal si la haces de nuevo fran 17:56 19 abr 2011 (UTC) Hecho Le he mandado un mensaje a Lego ben10 (el usuario que robo vuestra fusion). Al parecer tambien robo a Adrianacom PD: Vuestra idea de fusiones me resulta muy diveoriginal (divertida+original) Dis 18:25 19 abr 2011 (UTC) la fusion santi esa fusion no tiene nada que ver con lo que te mande fran 18:19 19 abr 2011 (UTC) Re Vi vuestra fusion en la discusion y tambien vi lo que le dijistes De nada Un usuario tambien me robo una vez una imagen Dis 18:20 19 abr 2011 (UTC) devilidades devilidades #un rayo solar podria matarlo #la oscuriad afectaria sus piernas #los golpes aveces lo lastiman son todos fran 18:25 19 abr 2011 (UTC) sobre el nombre yo le llamaria''' frimantasma''' fran 18:29 19 abr 2011 (UTC) frimantasma oye una pregunta : ¿nuestro frimantasma puede participar en mi torneo de aliens fanon en sonorosia? fran 18:50 19 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, me uno OK, I join OK, ich schließe mich OK, je me joins Ok, mi unisco Hǎo ba, wǒ jiārù Dis 18:59 19 abr 2011 (UTC) LA FUSION aqui tienes la fusion terminada thumb|328px|la fusion fran 19:05 19 abr 2011 (UTC) genial *que bien ahora somos tres *estan mono araña supremo, cerebron y armadrillo *al fin se calmo fran 19:13 19 abr 2011 (UTC) devilidades y mejoracion de nombre nombre mejorado: tornodrisecbrotor devilidades *una rafaga de viento podria arruinar su tornado *no puede mojarce *no es muy veloz esas son todas fran 19:22 19 abr 2011 (UTC) termine termine de aser a Alien perfecto fran 19:38 19 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: te imaginas que en un dia ya vamos a hacer 4 aliens fran sale de paseo hola santi soy el papá de fran y te aviso que el se va de paseo y probablemente no vuelva hasta mas tarde volvi hola santi ya volvi!!!!!!! fran 21:06 19 abr 2011 (UTC) la fusion aqui tienes la fusion completa dis la hiso el jo y la cola luego yo ise lo demas: thumb|266px|la imagen yo le llamo hiper alien fran 11:33 20 abr 2011 (UTC) ben 10 cosmic power oye en la galeria de ben 10 cosmic power vi que hay ´´publicidades´´ de aliens y de la serie y queria saber como lo hiciste fran 11:55 20 abr 2011 (UTC) la pagina no dis (asi yo le apodo) no iso la pagina fran 12:43 20 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: ahora solo voy a entrar muy poco tiempo RE:conexion no no, es que mi mama me dijo que use menos la compu pero trtare de conectarme a las 15 en mi pais que son las 21 en tu pais ¿ok? fran 12:50 20 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: talvez por que sea semana santa en mi pais significa que mi mama quere que use menos PD2: ¿sabes lo que es semana santa? PD3: podrias decirle a dis que ya cree la pagina PD4: asme un sandwich de jamon y queso XD respuesta de la ultima pregunta con ketchup por favor XD fran 12:56 20 abr 2011 (UTC) fuson 2º parte aqui esta la fusion 2º parte de la fusion: thumb|left|la 2º parte fran 13:23 20 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: ¿dis tiene que seguir asiendola? PD2: me encanto el sandwich pregunta ¿tengo que esperar que dis termine de termnar la fusion para darte las habilidades fran 13:32 20 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: al alien anterior a este mejor le ponemos mega alien por que hiper alen ya existe y no es el que creamos PD2:dile todo esto a dis menos la pregunta filú el gato a filú el gato tu lo creaste? fran 13:40 20 abr 2011 (UTC) filú y como era antes? fran 13:44 20 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: en esa foto donde filu esta en una familia, ¿el rubio eres tu? Lo siento Siento no haber hecho la pagina PD: Ya le deje el mansaje a Humungoeco Dis 13:51 20 abr 2011 (UTC) ya lo se ya se que me lo enviaste pero a lo que me refero es que tu eras ya sabes quien y tu hiciste ya sbes que fran 14:06 20 abr 2011 (UTC) volvi hola merli volvi por que mi papa estava discutiendo con mi mama para dejarme usar la compu y mi papa convencio a mi mama de dejarme usar la compu fran 19:07 20 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: tengo un firefox orrible pero no es ese de que te estoy escribiendo PD2: ya no me envies correos hasta que yo te diga asi que si hay un usuario que roba imagnes no me la envies a mi crreo simplemente espera a que ese usuario se calme PD3: estoy algo triste fran 19:07 20 abr 2011 (UTC) edicion 47.000 Veras esosignifica que isesite la edicion 47.000 de toda esta wiki la primera fue la de gracias por crear esta wikia que resivio benfutbol10 osea http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=&oldid=1 }} 20:28 20 abr 2011 (UTC) porque estoy triste estoy triste porque mi maquina me fallo muchisimas veces y trate de escribirte ese mensaje 56 veces fran 21:07 20 abr 2011 (UTC) RE Hola, gracias por ese comentario. Porsupuesto que lo leeré, ¿sabes de que estan hablando Ben y Kevin en el ultimo epi? Andres, el que viene cada mes....? Mattloccom 12:47 21 abr 2011 (UTC) ammm... no exactamente. se le llama así a la mestruacion, y las chicas se ponen histéricas xD Mattloccom 12:52 21 abr 2011 (UTC) 'BURB' esta 'BURB' genial 'BURP' EL EPII!!!! 'BUUUUUURRRRPPPPPP' DISCULPE XDMattloccom 12:57 21 abr 2011 (UTC) la fusion pt.2 aquiesta la 2º parte de la fusion: thumb|la 2º parte fran 14:15 21 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: se me ocurrio un nuevo episodi para m serie : la fusion del mega omnitrix pt. 1 y luego la fusion del mega omnitrix pt. 2 Lo dejo Dejo el equipo de fusionadores Estos dias no estare y creo que siendo 2 estareis mejores Aunque siempre me podreis pedir cualquier cosa Dis 14:25 21 abr 2011 (UTC) compu Ahora tengo una compu propia asi que yo me puedo conectar cunado quiera fran 14:30 21 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: dentro de una hora saldre de paseo mi papa me va a llavar al zoologico junto con uno de mis amigos sobre el epi primero que nada el episodio aparecera en la tercera temporada despues de una copia ideal sgundo que nada quieres un sandwich XD!!! fran 14:38 21 abr 2011 (UTC) fran se fue antes de tiempo hola santi soy la mama de fran y te aviso que el salio antes de tiempo por que su papa penso que ya era la hora de irse fran todavia no volvio fran todavia no va a volver es que hay tantos animales en el zoologico que va a tardar mas soy el hermano de fran volvi hola merli ya olvi fran 16:08 21 abr 2011 (UTC) estoy..... ....bien ?y tu? fran 16:13 21 abr 2011 (UTC) diploma hola te doy un diploma por tu exelente trbajo en ben 10 cosmic power: thumb|left|400px|el diploma fran 23:38 21 abr 2011 (UTC) sobre el diploma no, no es verdadero lo ise en photofunia las firmas solo aparecieron perdoooooooooooooooooooooooooooon fran 19:12 22 abr 2011 (UTC) RE Las ediciones suertudas no se les puede cambiar la imagen :S Nanomech25 y etonces no se por que puse ese titulo pero =(igual) eee,te gusto lo que hice en ruby y humungosaurio sb,bueno en la seccion imagenes de transformaciones ¿queres que te haga una de esas galerias para la transformacion de tus alien? firma wikki señor(casyemo) 19:52 22 abr 2011 (UTC) ya sabes que cashyemo tu mejor amigo MMM, a esos tampoco, ya que son unos de los mas importantes Nanomech25 Ok, sera por agregar imagenes al a wiki, ya que ahi no hay imagenes Nanomech25 hola hola Santi, como vas? fran 14:05 23 abr 2011 (UTC) tambien tambien estoy bien bien, por cierto mira mi primer despixeleado: thumb|left|aqui esta ¿esta bien u orrible? (recuerda que es mi primer despixeleado) fran 14:11 23 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: tengo malas noticias malas noticias las malas noticias son: ahora solo podre conectarme fin de semana o por lo menos a las 15 o 14 horas en mi pais porque VOY A VOLVER A LA ESCUELA ,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LA ESCUELA ES SUPEr ABURRIDA fran 14:19 23 abr 2011 (UTC) escuela no es aburrida es aburridisima que digo aburriisima aburridisisisima fran 14:22 23 abr 2011 (UTC) claro! claro porque ben 10 y todo eso, te imaginas si algun dia ben encuentra el escuelaomnitrix se lo iba a querer sacar en 3.2 segundis fran 14:32 23 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: aunque hay una cosa divertida en la escuela y es EL RECREO!!!!!!! mejor amigo por lo menos eres mi mejor amigo y si algun dia pudiera mostrarte una foto mia lo haria fran 14:43 23 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: mira la foto de mi perro: thumb|310px|es el ¿verad que es genial? otra vez mi firma:fran 14:43 23 abr 2011 (UTC) se llama se llama blanco fran 14:47 23 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: te envie un mensaje a tu cueta electronica osea a tu gmail sip si exactamente mi primo legano por suerte legano fran 14:51 23 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: me voy a comer comida siiii, ya son las 12:00 en mi pais perdon las 11:00 en mi pais a esa hra siempre almuerzo, por cierto no se si te lo dije pero mi perro se llama blanco fran 15:01 23 abr 2011 (UTC) si viveras si vivieras aca ibas a sentiete como un aguila fran 15:06 23 abr 2011 (UTC) buena idea pero esto tamien es un reto y te reto a que hagas una de Goop mega supremo fran 15:12 23 abr 2011 (UTC) G M P Goop mega supremo tiene 3 piernas fran 15:24 23 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: pero y lo modificare siguiente ahora Humungosaurio mega supremo fran 15:35 23 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: a iron ben, wolverben y blanco el perro yo los are que tal mmmm que tal Frio megasupremo als cerradas o abiertas elige fran 15:47 23 abr 2011 (UTC) no importa no importa si te sale mal yo lo arreglo fran 15:58 23 abr 2011 (UTC) video juego sabes yo se hacer esos aliens asi que solo cuando sea dificil te pedire ayuda ¿ok? fran 16:04 23 abr 2011 (UTC) cuales on cuales son esas paginas? estan en internet? por favor soy tu mejor amigo dimelo plisssssss fran 16:09 23 abr 2011 (UTC) frion mega supremo video juego asme uno nuevo por que mi compu no lee ese frio mega supremo fran 16:30 23 abr 2011 (UTC) muy bien .... ....pero tienes que seguir asiendolo la imagen de donde sacaste la imagen fran 16:48 23 abr 2011 (UTC) regalo thumb|left fran 17:52 23 abr 2011 (UTC) acepatalo tienes que aceparlo ambos somos las mejores personas del mundo fran 18:28 23 abr 2011 (UTC) siguiente reto ahora tienes que hacer a Amenaza acuatica supremo (M.A.) fran 18:38 23 abr 2011 (UTC) alien que tal Armadrillo Supremo (M.A.) fran 21:19 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Porque Merlino??? Porque soy tu enemigo,solo quiero ayudar con tu serie Friomaximo 00:54 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Ediciones No es raro... solo que hiciste la edición en total de la wiki, no de tus ediciones como usuario...xD Nanomech25 reto nuevo ahora Fuego color fran 19:56 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok Vale Pero rapido Dis 16:34 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Vale Pero que tengo que hacer? Dis 16:42 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Plan Yo te mando la imagen de un alien, tu le pones 3 cosas, yo le pongo otras 3 y te lo quedas PD: Eres malo Dis 17:03 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Malo Votaste a Salvage en mi torneo contra un alien mio PD: que te parece mi plan Dis 17:12 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Ok Es que me tengo que duchar y me voy Y es un malo en sentido no malo verdadeor sino que podias haber votado al mio (es mas fuerte y lo prefiero) Dis 17:25 25 abr 2011 (UTC) mejor mejor asme a iron ben y a Wolverben fran 20:53 25 abr 2011 (UTC) ?? Ola ! me encanto la idea de los Toonix podria usar tu idea para hacer algunos de mis aliens , Solo pregunto Respondeme en mi pagina de discusion . Luke Skymoonwalker hola y videojuego hola Santi ¿como vas? por cierto sobre el videojuego te falto wolverben fran 19:11 26 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno 1º: si puede estar 2º: no me lo preguntaste solo me dijiste: aqui esta el modo viedeojuego de nuestra serie (si es que dejas tenerlo) 3º one, two....... fran 19:17 26 abr 2011 (UTC) me voy hola santi te aviso que me voy asi que dame a wolberben mañana (miercoles) a las 13:30 horas (francia) fran 19:58 26 abr 2011 (UTC) ??2 Hola otra vez alguien me puede decir quien es JCA ??? Cualquier ayuda diganme en mi discusion Luke Skymoonwalker --